


Memory lane

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, Lindsey, sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory lane

Title: Memory lane  
Fandom: Angel  
Paring: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Word Count: 665  
A/N: AU after _City of..._  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: Sex toys  
Summary: Angel, Lindsey, sex toys.

**Memory lane**

Angel’s eyes widened a little as I slid the coils of hard plastic down his shaft. I’d made sure that there weren’t any sharp edges before we started, but I still thought I saw a hint of nervousness flicker across his face. He rarely let me do things like this to him; usually it was the other way around. Angel had figured out a while ago that I would try anything at least once to see if I liked it.

I trailed my fingers along his inner thigh, slowly moving upwards until the back of my hand brushed against his balls. As he groaned softly, an amused smile spread across my face because the coils were now being lifted up as his cock started to fill. The plastic stretched out, exposing a mix of bright colors.

He raised himself up on his arms a little to get a better look before shaking his head. “Lindsey, I swear you’re the only person who would use a damn slinkie when I told you I wanted to try something kinky.”

“You thought that was the kinky part?” I chuckled. “I just wanted to see if it would work.” Reaching into the drawer next to the bed, I grabbed the vibrator he was so fond of using on me when I was all tied up with no place to go. I watched his hands clench a couple of times, but he didn’t try to pull free of the scarves holding his wrists to the bed.

It didn’t take me very long to slick the thing up. I also coated a couple of my fingers to get Angel ready. While I worked my fingers inside of him, a thought popped into my head. It must have showed because Angel cleared his throat. I blinked. “What?”

“You’ve got that look on your face again, Lindsey.”

After pulling my fingers free, I replaced them with the vibrator and turned it on. He groaned as his back rose up from the mattress. “I was just thinking about a Christmas when I was probably nine or ten. We would get one main thing to share, and maybe each kid would end up with a couple of little toys. Anyways, my old man, he comes smelling like he’d taken a bath in whiskey, and he sets this little box on the floor in front of us. I remember that I was carving a porcupine out of wood for my brothers and my sister was eating banana pudding.”

My thumb flicked the switch, increasing the speed until I heard Angel start to curse under his breath while I took my time to fuck him with the vibrator. “We all paused to look at the box and since I was the oldest, I opened the thing. Inside was a real slinkie. Not one of the cheap-ass fake ones, but the kind with the official trademark on the side. And at first we were excited because we didn’t get a whole lot of new things; most of our crap was used. Took about five minutes before we realized that were weren’t any stairs to use it on. Didn’t have a porch, only had one floor in the house.”

I changed the angle of my hand and the bedpost slammed against the wall when Angel yanked on the scarves. “Don’t break the bed, Angel. Damn frame was expensive.”

He bit his lip. “Sorry.”

“He’d given us an utterly useless present. My brothers and I ended up straightening the thing out too see how long it was.” I swiped my finger across the head of his cock to collect the precome and brought it to my mouth. “Come for me, Angel.”

Angel whispered my name as his release hit. When his eyes focused again, he looked down at his cock. “We should see if it still walks down stairs when it’s all sticky like that.”

I laughed. “You’re twisted, did you know that?”

“I’ve heard it mentioned a few times.”


End file.
